Reolus d'Quenelles
Reolus, also known as Reolus the Wise and Reolus the Valiant, was a mighty Grail Knight of Bretonnia and Paladin of Quenelles. History Reolus was a legendary Grail Knight and veteran of many battles, his skill with a sword was sublime, and he was considered to be virtually invincible by his comrades. Reolus was idolized by many throughout Bretonnia including the young knight, Calard, who he fought alongside in many a battle. Reolus was known for decimating the mightiest of foes with ease, one example was when he managed to face two massive Chaos Giants , before continuing on to destroy hordes of enraged Beastmen. He was renowned as the slayer of the monstrous Dragon Grelmalarch and beheaded the Devil Troll of Carcassone with a single strike, he had ridden through an army of undead and slain its foul Necromancer at Bodkin Moor. Even the feared Blood-Beast of Orcals was slaughtered by his holy wrath. Relous was viewed by other knights in awe. He was a giant of a man who's eyes blazed with fey light, bedecked in shining armour that was a work of inspired artistry, every inch covered in intricate detailing, engravings and inlaid with finely worked silver. A shimmering cloak of blue, lined with soft fur, fluttered behind him, held in place by a heavy golden brooch in the shape of the Lady's Grail. He was adorned with countless devotional tokens and sacred icons, from holy beads to miniature pendants carved from finger bones of saints into the likeness of The Lady. His helmet was topped by a majestic unicorn of silver, surrounded by a host of candles that cast a halo of light around his person. Every drop of blood which fell upon him in battle, slid off his person as if it were oil, leaving the sacred warrior pristine, even in the most gory of battles. Reolus fought at the forefront of the Bretonnians during a massive Chaos invasion on Lyonesse, it was here that he encountered the leader of the enemy forces, a mighty Chaos Lord of Khorne. Fighting his way towards the enemy leader, Reolus was blocked by his Huskarls, brutal Chaos Champions who sought to earn glory by killing the holy Paladin. Reolus was able to kill many of these elite bodyguards, but failed to reach their leader as his forces retreated. Reolus would eventually meet his end at the hands of the powerful Khornate Lord Egil Styrbjorn, the very enemy he had earlier sought to destroy. Despite being the superior fighter, even amputating the Jarls arm and skewering his face, Reolus's blessed weapon was unable to prevent the foe from regenerating his wounds, a gift from the blood god himself. With his blade becoming lodged in the stump of Egil's arm, the Jarl raised his other Daemon Axe and cut Reolus's head from his shoulders, taking it as a trophy to add to his tales of glory. After his death, Reolus was given a grand funeral at the centre of Castle Lyonesse, surrounded by candlelight his body was guarded night and day, as many had flocked to mourn the fallen hero. Weapons and Abilities Reolus was one of the greatest Grail Knights of his time, a master swordsman with the added powers of the Grail flowing through his veins. * "Durendyal" was a mighty sword that shone with The Lady's favor, blood bubbled and boiled from its blade, leaving it pristine after every strike. * "Arandyal" was one of Quenelles most sacred relics, a blessed lance famously used by Reolus to slay the Dragon "Grelmalarch", it shone with an unearthly light and was crafted to look like the very snarling dragon it killed. Sources * : Knights of Bretonnia (Series) Category:Grail Knights Category:R